Thirty percent of the live casino games used in gaming are made up of some form of bonus betting. Most of these games are card games or games facilitated by a dealer. The dealer manages these games by dealing the cards to the players and paying out a bonus using a prescribed bonus schedule. Some of the live games are complicated, and some games are simple and direct. For example, Blackjack is a game that is the most popular with players. Other games include a bonus payout system. Examples of these games can be Pai Gow Poker, Caribbean Stud, Let Ride, Three Card Poker, and many others. Each individual game has it's own bonus feature.
Jones, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,405) discloses a method and apparatus for including a progressive jackpot component in a live casino table game. In addition to playing a live casino table game, each player makes an additional wager at the beginning of each hand that makes that player eligible to win all of part of a jackpot. If during the play of the hand, a player is dealt a predetermined arrangement of cards, the player wins a pre-selected percentage of the jackpot amount.
Ko (U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,153) discloses a method of a game of Pai Gow tiles or in Three-Card Poker where all players compete against the dealer on the base wager. If the dealer receives one of predetermined hand combinations, a player making the optional proposition wager is paid odds on the proposition wager.
Breeding (U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081) describes a playing card wagering game method, which involves each player placing a three-part bet. Cards are dealt by the dealer, two face down to the dealer and three face down to each player. Players inspect their cards and the dealer gives each player the choice of withdrawing or leaving a first part of the bet. Each player decides and the dealer then turns over one of the cards and again gives each player the choice of withdrawing or leaving the second part of the bet. The players decide, their cards are shown, and all remaining bets, which were not withdrawn, are resolved.
Jones et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041) again, describes a method and apparatus for including a progressive jackpot component in a live casino table game. In addition to playing a live casino table game, each player makes an additional wager at the beginning of each hand that makes that player eligible to win all of part of a jackpot. If during the play of the hand a player is dealt a predetermined arrangement of cards, the player wins a pre-selected percentage of the jackpot amount.